


Watch me

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTana Camboys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, they are both camboys in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Tanaka, who goes by BottomBitch, is the top camboy on the platform, so he's kinda annoyed that this new TopSpotting guy suddenly steals some of his viewers. Not that he can blame them, once he watches one of TopSpotting's streams...~~~An EnnoTana camboy AU





	Watch me

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck by the very sudden need to write EnnoTana PWP and then things got way out of hand. I blame the EnnoTana Heck Discord server, but I also have to thank people on there for brainstorming the terrible usernames that come up in this one.

Ryuu liked being the centre of attention, liked having an audience that watched him. Back in high school when he'd still been playing volleyball, he'd thrived on the reactions of the crowd, the Oohs and Aahs and the cheering whenever he'd scored a particularly impressive point for his team making him feel larger than life. Back then, Ryuu would've never thought that this would translate to his sex life as well.

But here he was, streaming for a camboy website.

“Heh, I thought you guys would enjoy this,” he said, smugly watching the chat filling up with tip notifications and praise as he pulled down his trousers in front of the webcam. He'd already made more money in tips than he'd spent on the new underwear he was wearing today.

Ryuu spread his legs a little more and dragged a finger across the silky fabric that was covering his half-hard cock. The motion was more for show than for his own pleasure, but it did elicit some more positive reactions from the chat.

_[Baller69] donated ¥500_

_[Baller69]: so hot. would be even hotter if you pushed down those silly little pants_

Ryuu had to do his best not to snort at the ridiculous nickname. Instead, he put on his best cocky grin.

“Oho? And what do the others think? Should I really take off my pretty underwear?”

As the chat was filled with another stream of tip notifications, Ryuu chuckled.

“You guys sure are thirsty.” Not that he was complaining. This hoard of horny guys was financing his art degree. And so he indulged them, slipping his fingers beneath the elastic band of his underwear and slowly pulling it down. Being exposed like this always managed to send a little thrill up Ryuu's spine, his cock hardening at the thought that a bunch of strangers had their eyes on him.

“You guys happy now?” he asked as he threw his underwear aside.

_[Baller69]: more than happy, gorgeous_

_[xxxAnon]: yessss_

_[workthatmeat]: delicious_

Ryuu leaned back against the cushions of his sofa, making sure to give his spectators a nice little peek at his asshole which was being stretched by a pink plug. Ryuu tugged a little at the flared base, shifting the toy until it pressed right against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Moaning, he turned his gaze back to the chat.

_[xxxAnon]: wish I could fill you up with my dick instead_

_[MusclesBruh]: I'd wreck that ass_

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie] donated ¥700_

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie]: I wanna see you cum so bad_

Ryuu wrapped a hand around his dick, lazily stroking up and down while his other hand continued to play around with the plug.

_[MuscleBruh]: don't you want something bigger inside you?_

“Oh, I'd love to have a p-proper cock inside me, b-but there's none around a-at the moment,” Ryuu said, the occasional hitch in his breath interrupting his sentence. Damn, he loved this toy. It had just the right shape and size to get him going without being overly stimulating. He didn't want to come too soon, wanting to give his viewers a proper show.

And so he kept teasing himself, letting the pleasure build slowly and occasionally replying to the chat. His breathing grew more erratic by the minute until the need to come was so overwhelming that he could barely hold on anymore. He threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open with breathless moans as he jerked himself to completion. His muscles convulsed around the butt plug, pushing it against his prostate again and again, the sensation drawing out his orgasm until he was a shaking mess, his abs and chest splattered with copious amounts of cum. Finally, he removed the plug, gasping as it pulled free.

The chat was filled with praise and tips. Ryuu smiled into the camera and blew his viewers a kiss.

“Thanks for the generous tips! I'll see you guys next time.”

 

When he received an e-mail from the website, informing him and the other camboys that a new guy would join their ranks, Ryuu barely paid it any mind. He had the best view count, there was no way this newbie would put too much of a dent in his popularity on the site. At least that was what Ryuu had thought at first. But after three weeks Ryuu noticed something that made his blood boil. On the days that both he and this TopSpotting guy streamed, Ryuu's views went down, which resulted in fewer tips than usual. The loss wasn't too bad in the money department, Ryuu still had enough to put food on his table every day, but it did a number on his ego. Why would anyone want to watch this noob when they could be watching a sexy hunk like Ryuu?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

One night, when TopSpotting was scheduled to stream, Ryuu sat down in front of his laptop and waited for him to go live. Ryuu didn't really know what exactly he had expected – maybe another guy with short-cropped hair and broad shoulders – but it certainly wasn't a pretty boy with a neat haircut, droopy eyelids, and a terribly tacky leopard-print shirt.

“So...” TopSpotting drawled, grinning sardonically at the camera in front of him. “How are you horny bastards doing today?”

 _Holy fuck._ Ryuu had to catch his breath. That voice alone was giving Ryuu goosebumps. 

“Deeznutz?” TopSpotting snorted. “Terribly original username you've got there. Thanks for the tip, though. And yes, I'll be getting rid of the shirt soon enough, don't worry. All in due time.”

For the next couple minutes, TopSpotting continued to chat with his viewers, occasionally popping open a button on his shirt. Ryuu was utterly transfixed, chewing on his lower lip as he waited for this guy to finally take off that awful shirt. When he did, Ryuu had to catch his breath. The ill-fitting shirt had completely concealed the nicely toned muscles of TopSpotting's chest.

“A threesome? Never had one,” TopSpotting said in response to a question from the chat. “It's already hard enough to find _one_ guy to take home for the night.”

Ryuu couldn't believe that someone as handsome as this guy would have trouble finding a one-night stand unless his standards were insanely high.

Or maybe his taste in shirts was what kept the other men away.

“I guess it's time to take this to bed, don't you guys think?”

In response, the chat filled up with a bunch of tips.

“I'll take that as a yes,” TopSpotting said, his facial expression going from grinning to neutral as he typed something on his keyboard, and suddenly, the camera changed. Now, instead of a close-up of TopSpotting's face, a bed came into view. He sat down on the edge of it, his jeans already pooling at his feet. Unceremoniously, he kicked them off and settled down against his pillows. His pale skin stood out against the wine-red sheets, and Ryuu caught himself thinking about how nice it would be to leave dark love bites on that flawless skin.

“I'll be checking the chat from my phone,” TopSpotting said, holding it up so his viewers could see their comments filling the screen before taking a look at it himself. “Oh, you don't like my boxer shorts, Noobsauce? This is my favourite pair, though.”

Ryuu knew exactly what this guy was doing, knew that TopSpotting was just trying to rile up his audience, but Ryuu couldn't deny that it was having an effect. And not just on the chat, which was filled with tip notifications and increasingly thirsty messages. The way TopSpotting let his free hand travel from his chest down to his abs and up again, fingers circling around a pink nipple before pinching it, was utterly transfixing, and when he finally slipped a finger into to his underwear only to let the waistband snap back against his skin, Ryuu couldn't help the groan.

By the time the other camboy took off his underwear, revealing neatly trimmed pubic hair and a sizeable erection, Ryuu was practically panting.

_Fuck it_ , he thought, shoving down his own pants and grabbing the lube from his desk's drawer. He hadn't planned on jerking off to this guy, but he just couldn't resist. He poured lube into his hand and wrapped it around his achingly hard dick, watching with bated breath as TopSpotting did the same. 

“Mmh, you guys are all filthy,” TopSpotting growled, looking at his phone. The low rumble of his voice was just so goddamn sexy, and he looked so good, splayed out on his bed, leisurely stroking his dick. Ryuu wished that he'd thought to grab one of his toys before sitting down to watch this stream because there was no way he was going to get up and miss a single moment of this now. 

Well, he'd just have to make do with his fingers then. After blindly pouring lube onto his other hand, Ryuu impatiently shoved two fingers in at once, revelling in the stretch and imagining how much better it would feel if he was riding TopSpotting's gorgeous cock instead. Ryuu pressed against his prostate hard, adjusting the movements of his other hand to the pace at which TopSpotting was jerking himself off.

“MuscleBruh asks if any of the other camboys on this site are my type.” TopSpotting hummed in contemplation and chewed at his lower lip. “I wouldn't mind a guy like BigAppetite fucking me into oblivion, I guess, but I also wouldn't mind bending BottomBitch over and having my way with him.”

Ryuu's jaw went slack when he heard his own screen name. TopSpotting wanted to have his way with him, and the only thing holding Ryuu back from typing “I'd let you” was the fact that both of his hands were currently occupied.

“Shit,” Ryuu hissed. This was not how he'd imagined his evening to go, but he was already too far gone to care. The guy who had been stealing his views was insanely hot, and all Ryuu could think about was how much he wanted to be fucked by him. Ryuu cursed under his breath as he approached his climax, eyes never straying from the screen of his laptop, from that gorgeous body and face. And when TopSpotting decided to put his phone down to focus on getting himself off, Ryuu was done for – those noises, the way he grinned at the camera...

Groaning, Ryuu came all over his own chest.

“Fuck.” Ryuu let his forehead sink down against his desk with a thud. Well, at least now he knew why some of his viewers had abandoned him.

 

For a couple days, Ryuu had contemplated messaging TopSpotting and asking if the other camboy would like to meet up, but there was just no way that they were living anywhere close to each other. That would be too much of a coincidence, and Ryuu simply didn't have the time to travel, what with the start of a new semester and having to stream regularly. And so Ryuu resigned himself to simply fantasising about TopSpotting until one day, Ryuu noticed a familiar leopard-print shirt two rows in front of him in a lecture hall. Ryuu couldn't see the guys face, but he had a similar haircut to TopSpotting, all nice and tidy and so soft looking. The hair colour was spot on too, and the shirt was definitely too big on this guy, just like it had been on TopSpotting...

_Damn_ , Ryuu thought to himself,  _so much for wanting to pay attention in class._

And so he sat and stared at the back of this guy's head, hoping that maybe he'd turn around at least once and allow Ryuu a glimpse at his face, but it seemed like he was the type to keep his attention on the professor and his own notes. And then suddenly, the guy lifted up his hand to answer a question from the professor.

“The thing they have in common is that they all attempt to make us question the boundaries of art,” he said in a familiar voice that once again made Ryuu break out in goosebumps.

 

***

 

“TopSpotting?”

Chikara froze in the middle of the hallway, a barrage of nervous thoughts filling his mind. His secret had been discovered. Goddamnit, he should've worn a facemask for streaming after all, even if it probably would've resulted in fewer tips. He'd be the talk of the campus now.

But if this person had stumbled upon Chikara on a camboy website, chances were that he was at least bi, so maybe he could offer him some form of compensation for keeping his mouth shut? Chikara could probably blow him and be done with it. Slowly, Chikara turned around to face the guy who was potentially about to ruin his reputation at university forever.

“Oh, it really is you!”

That face. That shit-eating grin. If Chikara had been tense before, now he was even more apprehensive. In front of him stood none other but the guy who went by the username BottomBitch on the camboy platform Chikara had been using for the past two months.

“Hi. Fancy meeting you here,” Chikara said, nervous laughter bubbling up inside of him. Holy shit this was weird. Chikara had done his research before deciding on a platform to use, trying to figure out which ones paid the best, had the friendliest viewer base, had the best chat moderation systems, and all that stuff. But he'd also looked at the other camboys on the website, and he'd instantly taken a liking to this BottomBitch guy. He was sexy, had a great sense of humour and seemed like he absolutely loved camming. It was mostly a coincidence that this platform also offered its camboys the best cut of the tips they received.

It was also one hell of a coincidence that BottomBitch went to the same university. Chikara didn't really know what to make of this.

“Yeah, I never would've thought that I'd meet one of the other guys from the site at uni,” BottomBitch said, his smile blindingly bright. “My name's Tanaka Ryuunosuke, by the way. We're in the same art history lecture.”

“Ennoshita Chikara,” Chikara muttered, taken aback by how open and friendly this Tanaka guy was being. “I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what I do for a living, Tanaka-san.”

“Oh, no worries,” Tanaka-san said. “I don't want people to know about me either. I get enough shit for being openly bi, so there's no need to give the gossips more ammunition.”

_Dodged that bullet_ , Chikara thought, sighing with relief.

“Hey, erm, I heard that you apparently said on one of your streams that you wouldn't mind... working with me,” Tanaka-san suddenly said, making Chikara's heart miss a beat. He hadn't thought that a statement like that would ever come back to haunt him, hadn't thought that he'd ever meet one of his “co-workers” in real life.

“Erm, I mean, I certainly said that, but–” Chikara started but stopped immediately when Tanaka-san suddenly leaned in close and whispered, “You can bend me over and fuck me anytime you like, Ennoshita-san.”

Chikara had a quick look around the corridor. There weren't a lot of people around, but enough that Chikara feared being overheard.

“How about we move this conversation somewhere else?” Chikara asked, his heart beating wildly. This might have been an unexpected development, but there was no way Chikara would let an opportunity like this slide.

“We could discuss the details over lunch? I know a place where we can get takeout, and there's a park nearby. That should be private enough, right?”

“Fine by me,” Chikara agreed.

 

Chikara had insisted on using his own flat for their joint stream. If they were going to do this, they'd have to do this right, and the video quality of Tanaka-san's setup was severely lacking.

“Holy shit, this looks fancy,” Tanaka-san said as he entered Chikara's bedroom. “This stuff must've cost you a fortune.”

Chikara shrugged.

“Not really. I bought the lighting fixture off of one of my senpais in the film department, and I found the mic on eBay. The only really expensive bit of equipment is my camera, but I also use that for uni assignments, sooo...”

Tanaka-san laughed and put down his bag in the corner of the room so it wouldn't be in the picture once they started camming.

“Do you mind if I borrow your shower?” Tanaka-san asked. “I already did some prep before I came here, but I had to run to catch my train, so I'm all sweaty again.”

“Go ahead. The towels are in the cabinet below the sink,” Chikara said. “I'll set up the stream in the meantime.”

They'd discussed everything in advance, from how they were going to handle tips over what they were comfortable with doing on camera to how they were going to hype their joint stream on their work Twitter accounts. And yet, Chikara was still a little nervous. It was one thing to do a solo show, but having sex with someone on stream was completely new territory for Chikara. Well, at least he was doing this with Tanaka-san. They had hit it off during their lunch meeting and had ended up talking about all kinds of things. Tanaka-san was as bright and beautiful in real life as he was in front of the camera, and Chikara was eager to give him the time of his life.

“Thanks for letting me use your shower, Ennoshita-san,” Tanaka-san said once he returned to the room, wearing nothing but a pair of tight underwear and a towel around his shoulders.

“You can use it all the time if it means that I get a view like this as compensation,” Chikara blurted out. Tanaka-san laughed in response, his entire face crinkling with amusement. Damn, he was cute. Chikara cleared his throat and sat down in front of his computer.

“Shall we go live then?” he asked.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” Tanaka-san asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh right.” Chikara could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. “Let me go fetch a chair...”

“Nah, I have a better idea,” Tanaka-san said, pushing Chikara back and sitting down sideways on his lap. “Perfect.”

Chikara almost choked on his own spit.

“Damn, if you keep this up, you won't be able to walk after I'm done with you,” Chikara said after clearing his throat.

“Looking forward to it,” Tanaka-san said. And there it was, that shit-eating grin Chikara knew from Tanaka-san's streams.

_Right_ , Chikara remembered,  _we have to stream._ Taking a deep breath, he reached for his mouse and clicked the button that would make them go live.

“How are you guys doing?” Chikara said. “As you can see I have a very handsome guest today.”

“Hey guys,” Tanaka-san said, waving into the camera.

They were immediately greeted by a stream of messages from their most loyal viewers.

_[Baller69]: we have been blessed_

_[xxxAnon]: that's some eye candy right there_

_[MuscleBruh]: FINALLY_

_[Noobsauce]: yaaaassss_

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie]: a dream come true_

“We thought that we could start this stream off with a little Q&A session, so people who come late won't miss out on the truly naughty bits,” Tanaka-san announced, wrapping an arm around Chikara's shoulder. They hadn't even _done_ anything yet, and Chikara was already feeling hot around the collar.

_[MuscleBruh]: how did you guys meet?_

_[deeznuts]: how do u know each other?_

“We happened to run into each other. Turns out we live in the same city, and no we're not gonna tell you hornballs where we live,” Tanaka-san said, sneaking the tips of his fingers beneath the collar of Chikara's shirt.

_[xxxAnon]: I've been wondering for ages, but is your screen name a Trainspotting reference?_

“Someone has good taste in literature and film, I see,” Chikara chuckled, trying to ignore just how handsy Tanaka-san was already being with him. “Yes, TopSpotting is a pun on Trainspotting. It was between that or CockWorkOrange.”

Tanaka-san snorted at that.

“Oh my god, you're such a nerd,” he pressed out between chuckles.

“Hush, my little BottomBitch,” Chikara chastised, pinching Tanaka-san's bare side and making him yelp. “This nerd is gonna wreck you later.”

_[Baller69]: oooh looking forward to seeing that_

_[Baller69] donated ¥200_

_[Baller69]: have you guys ever done anything together before this?_

“Aside from talking and planning this stream? No,” Tanaka-san replied and then turned to look at Chikara. His steely blue eyes had Chikara utterly transfixed. “Should we change that?”

Chikara hummed and lifted a hand up to Tanaka-san's face, brushing his thumb over dry lips.

“How about this?” he asked, surging forward to capture that mouth in a passionate kiss. Tanaka-san gasped at the sudden move but recovered quickly, gripping the hair at the back of Chikara's head and gently nipping at Chikara's lips in between kisses.

“Mmh, you're good at this,” Chikara muttered when they broke apart. A slight pink hue had settled upon Tanaka-san's face. It suited him well. Chikara was tempted to go in for another kiss, but he tore his eyes away to look at how the chat was doing. There was quite the number of tip notifications in between the messages that were as thirsty as usual.

Tanaka-san cleared his throat and adjusted his position on Chikara's lap so that he could slip his hands beneath Chikara's t-shirt. “What do you guys think? Should I take this hideous shirt off of him?”

_This guy's gonna be the death of me_ , Chikara thought, swallowing hard. Tanaka-san's fingers felt entirely too good as they brushed over the sensitive skin of Chikara's stomach. It had been way too long since anyone had touched Chikara like this. Without having to be prompted, Chikara lifted his arms so Tanaka-san could pull the shirt off without much struggle. With the layer of cloth missing, Chikara became even more aware of the fact that a half-naked guy was sitting on his lap. He stole another heated kiss from Tanaka-san's lips, revelling in the little noises of encouragement the kiss elicited from the other camboy. 

“You okay with me touching your chest?” Chikara asked between kisses.

“Go ahead,” Tanaka-san replied, sighing contentedly when Chikara started rubbing circles around his nipples.

Tanaka-san twisted his head around so he could look at the chat again, and Chikara took this opportunity to kiss his exposed neck, lips trailing over his pulse.

“Looks like our viewers want us to take this to the bed,” Tanaka-san informed Chikara, his voice clearly affected by Chikara's touch. Reluctantly, Chikara let go of Tanaka-san so they could get up. He quickly pressed the keyboard shortcut that switched to the camera that was pointed at his bed before lying down next to the other camboy. He'd already readied his phone so they could have a look at the chat now and then.

“Safewords?” Chikara asked, wanting to make sure Tanaka-san remembered what they had discussed a couple days ago.

“Green means you can keep going, yellow is for slowing down and red means stop,” Tanaka-san rattled off, eagerly pulling Chikara down on top of him. Chikara indulged him for a moment, placing countless kisses all over his neck and shoulders while Tanaka-san let his hands roam over Chikara's back.

“Give me a second,” Chikara panted, rolling to the side so he could quickly take off his jeans which had been getting awfully tight as Chikara's arousal grew. Tanaka-san used the opportunity to look at Chikara's phone.

“Our viewers are saying that we should stop being cute and get down to business.”

Chikara chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the camera.

“You guys need to learn some patience,” he chided and kicked his trousers off the bed. “Who knows when I'll get the next chance to have a sweet ass like this in my bed? Let me enjoy this!”

“Oh, so you think I have a sweet ass?” Tanaka-san asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Yes, I do,” Chikara confirmed, shifting his position so he was sitting with his back against the wall. “And I want you to give our audience a full view of it.”

Immediately, Tanaka-san complied, climbing on top of Chikara with his behind facing the camera. With Tanaka-san's face so close, Chikara couldn't resist. It was as if there was a magnetic pull that compelled Chikara to press his lips against Tanaka-san's, to coax the other's mouth open, to explore it with his tongue until they both forgot how to breathe and had to gasp for air.

“Touch me?” Tanaka-san panted right into Chikara's ear, the sensation of his warm breath sending a tingle down Chikara's spine.

“Gladly,” Chikara growled, letting his hands travel down Tanaka-san's sides until he reached the waistband of Tanaka-san's pants. He pinched the elastic, letting it snap back against Tanaka-san's skin, before properly shoving his hands beneath the fabric and delighting in the whine of pleasure his actions evoked. Tanaka-san's ass was nice and firm beneath Chikara's palms.

Giving one last squeeze, Chikara pulled his hands back again, instructing Tanaka-san to take off his underwear. Chikara watched intently as Tanaka-san got up and followed his order, letting his gaze travel all over Tanaka-san's body, trying to commit the view to memory.

“You guys like what you see?” Tanaka-san asked, looking over his shoulder at the camera. Chikara grabbed his phone to catch the reactions from the chat and read them out for Tanaka-san.

“They love your ass. Noobsauce and papadick want you to bend over so they can admire it properly.”

“Nothing easier than that!” Tanaka-san leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Chikara's legs.

_[xxxAnon]: haaawt_

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie]: I wanna eat that ass_

_[deeznuts] donated ¥400_

_[papadick] donated ¥800_

_[Baller69] donated ¥500_

_[MuscleBruh]: someone's gotta give that butt some love_

“I absolutely agree with you MuscleBruh,” Chikara said, putting his phone away again and reaching for the box of gloves and the bottle of lube he'd set out on his bedside table. As he snapped the glove in place, he made eye contact with Tanaka-san. “You joining me on the bed again?”

Tanaka-san didn't have to be told twice, immediately crawling back onto Chikara's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Are you still okay with this?” Chikara whispered as he poured lube on his gloved hand.

“Green,” Tanaka-san whispered back, leaning down for a peck on Chikara's lips before raising his voice again. “Can't remember the last time I was so excited to have someone's fingers inside of me.”

Chikara would've probably thought that Tanaka-san was exaggerating if it hadn't been for the hungry look on his face, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed.

“Well, I'm not going to let you wait much longer.” Chikara slid a finger along the cleft of Tanaka-san's ass, spreading the cheeks with his other hand. Tanaka-san was chewing on his lower lip, his entire posture spelling out anticipation. Chikara was met with barely any resistance as he carefully pushed his finger inside.

“You don't have to be so gentle with me,” Tanaka-san whined, grinding his hips against Chikara's boxer shorts in search of friction. “I can take a rougher handling.”

“Oh?” Chikara said, pushing his finger further in at a torturously slow pace. “But what if I _want_ to treat you gently?”

“Oh my god, _please_!” Tanaka-san pleaded, but Chikara couldn't help himself. Something about Tanaka-san brought out his sadistic side, the side that wanted to mercilessly tease his partner until he was squirming and begging for release. Not that Chikara planned on taking things _that_ far today, he knew how to restrain himself, but there was nothing wrong with teasing Tanaka-san a little bit at least. He crooked his finger, pulling it out again as slowly as he'd put it in, causing Tanaka-san to let out a rumbling groan.

“If you really have to do this, add another finger at least,” Tanaka-san complained breathlessly.

An involuntary grin spread across Chikara's face. “What do we say?”

Tanaka-san cursed and rolled his eyes. “Please!”

“Good boy,” Chikara said, unceremoniously shoving in a second finger. The moan he received in response was music to Chikara's ears as were the other impatient noises that left Tanaka-san's throat as Chikara returned to the previous slow pace.

“Please, more!” Tanaka-san begged.

“You can have more if you get on all fours,” Chikara instructed, scissoring his fingers one last time before removing them. Tanaka-san hastily climbed off of Chikara, positioning himself so that their audience would have a nice side view of the action. Chikara kneeled behind him, adding more lube before pushing in with three fingers. As he did so, he realised that neither of them had checked the chat for a while, so he grabbed his phone with his free hand as he continued to finger Tanaka-san.

_[cockaddict]: I wish I had someone who'd finger me like that_

_[MuscleBruh]: that chemistry tho_

_[Baller69] donated ¥500_

_[xxxAnon]: they are so into each other  
_

_[Baller69]: TopSpotting knows how to treat his BottomBitch right_

Chikara chuckled. “I'm glad you guys are still enjoying the show. Sorry for going off into our own little world just now.”

_[ILikeBigDicksAndICannotLie]: dunno about the others but I'd rather like watching you two have fun with each other. don't worry about us_

_[Baller69]: ^^^^_

_[xxxAnon]: as long as we get to see you fuck him senseless, I don't care_

_[xxxAnon] donated ¥400_

_[MuscleBruh]: yessss fuck him_

_[MuscleBruh] donated ¥900_

“Oh? Well, that I can do,” Chikara said, throwing his phone onto the sheets and twisting his fingers inside of Tanaka-san, looking for that _one_ spot–

“Ah, fuck! More!”

There it was. Chikara grinned as he continued grinding his fingers into Tanaka-san's prostate.

“Do you think you're ready for my dick yet?”

“Mmh, yes, fuck me,” Tanaka-san panted, clawing at the sheets.

“Can you give me one of those condoms?” Chikara asked as he pulled his fingers out of Tanaka-san's hole. Tanaka-san grabbed one of the foil packs from the bedside table while Chikara took off the glove and his precum-stained underwear.

“Shall I put this on you?” Tanaka-san offered, licking his lips.

“Go ahead.” Chikara expected him to just roll it down over his dick with his hands, but Tanaka-san had other plans. He put the condom in his mouth, leaning forward to roll it down with the help of his lips and tongue. The mere sight of it was enough to make Chikara groan.

“Holy fuck.” Chikara had to gather every last shred of self-control so he wouldn't just thrust his dick down Tanaka-san's throat. “Give a guy some warning!”

Tanaka-san bobbed his head a couple of times before pulling off. “That was revenge for the torture.”

Chikara laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss on Tanaka-san's lips.

“That was nothing. I was going easy on you.”

Tanaka-san quirked an eyebrow as he lay down on his back.

“Maybe next time you can show me what it's like when you go all out?”

_Next time. He wants there to be a next time!_ Chikara could barely believe his luck. Someone as gorgeously sexy as Tanaka-san  _wanted_ him. Not wanting to waste another second, Chikara slathered lube over his erection and positioned himself between Tanaka-san's legs.

“You ready?”

“Yes. Please. Green. Just put that cock inside of me already.”

Chikara shook his head, grinning. He grabbed Tanaka-san's hips and lined up his dick, rubbing the tip against the ring of muscle a couple of times before pushing inside. He slid right in to the hilt with barely any resistance, wet heat engulfing his cock and making him moan with pleasure. Below him, Tanaka-san was panting and twisting his fingers into the sheets. Tanaka-san was a sight to behold. His chest was glistening with sweat, his lips were bruised and red from where he'd been biting them, and his dick was twitching on his belly every time Chikara hit his sweet spot just right.

Chikara wanted to burn this image into his mind for eternity, along with the sensation of Tanaka-san desperately grinding his hips to meet Chikara's thrusts, and the sounds that spilt from Tanaka-san's lips.

“You. Feel. So. _Good_ ,” Chikara said, punctuating every word by snapping his hips forward. 

Tanaka-san seemed to be beyond words, grabbing Chikara by the shoulders and pulling him down for an open-mouth kiss.

Chikara didn't want this moment to end, but everything was happening way too fast. As Chikara got closer to his release, he picked up the pace and grabbed Tanaka-san's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts until he could feel Tanaka-san's muscles convulse around him. Orgasm hit Chikara hard, making him groan loudly. Tanaka-san looked up at him, slack-jawed and eyes sparkling.

“Fuck me that was amazing,” he mumbled. Chikara could only agree. He kissed Tanaka-san one last time before carefully pulling out and removing the condom. He tied it off and threw it in the bin next to his bed before getting up and going back to his computer. He switched cameras and looked at the chat. He'd never seen so many tips before in his entire life, but he didn't really care at that moment.

“Well, I guess that's it for today. I hope you guys enjoyed the stream. I gotta go and look after Ta– him a bit. See you guys soon.”

 

***

 

Ryuu already knew that his butt was probably going to be sore tomorrow, but for now, he felt amazing. Ennoshita-san was even better at this than Ryuu would've imagined after seeing his live streams.

“You alright?” Ennoshita-san asked, sitting down next to Ryuu. “I hope I wasn't too rough on you at the end there.”

Ryuu laughed breathlessly. “No complaints here. I would've used a safeword if you'd gone too far.”

“Good.” Ennoshita-san smiled softly. “Do you want to take another shower, or should I just bring you a wet cloth to wipe down with?”

The contrast was a little startling. Five minutes ago, Ennoshita-san had been ruthlessly pounding into Ryuu and now he was back to being the perfect gentleman again.

“I'm not entirely sure I am capable of standing up right now, so a cloth would be appreciated,” Ryuu said.

“You sure I didn't overdo it?” Ennoshita-san asked sternly.

“Nah, I feel great,” Ryuu assured him once again. “Best orgasm I had in years.”

The look on Ennoshita-san's face was somewhere between smug and embarrassed.

“You know, about what you said before... about, er, next time,” Ennoshita-san mumbled. “I wouldn't mind doing this again with you, but maybe... without the cameras? I understand if you want to keep this professional, but I think we had good chemistry, so it'd be a waste–”

“Only if you take me out for a date first,” Ryuu said, hoping that he wasn't misunderstanding Ennoshita-san's ramblings.

“Gladly,” Ennoshita-san said, leaning down to kiss the tip of Ryuu's nose. The gesture made Ryuu's heart flutter, and he was glad that he'd worked up the courage to call out to Ennoshita-san after the lecture.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EnnoTana are always in love, no matter how plotless the porn I write is supposed to be. Hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent thing! Now it's back to my other WIPs which I have been neglecting because the heat has been killing me.  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [myWriteClub](https://www.mywriteclub.com/beta/writers/Gilrael) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
